


A New Resident

by TheLlmamCorn



Series: The Sophia Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, Past Drug Use, Self-Harm, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlmamCorn/pseuds/TheLlmamCorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia Holmes has moved between foster homes, detention centres and Homeless shelters, for her entire life. Until Mycroft Holmes suggests to her father a new arrangement. “You don’t understand John, all Sophia represents to me is my past, which is something I wish not to dwell upon”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Resident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official piece of fanfiction and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Warnings for self harm and past-drug use.

Sophia Marie Holmes ran the acrylic ball at the end of her tongue piercing across her teeth in a form of nervous habit. Her head still throbbed slightly from withdrawal, and her chipped black nail polish stuck out against her chewed nails. Her uncles’ PA dragged her into the cramped, dull excuse for an office before shutting the door, concentrating too much on texting to bother with small talk. Sophia invited herself to sit on one of the chairs facing the dramatic, modern desk, before a figure entered the room, who immediacy scanned her. She smelt the sleeve of her shirt in an absent, automatic manner and she realised that she still smelt terrible from her nights on the streets and in a crack den earlier that week. He had ginger hair in a deep, almost black tone. He scanned Sophia entirely, with an emotionless mask filling his features. So this must be Mycroft.  
“Despite the differences in, shall we say aesthetic taste, the similarities between you and Sherlock are obvious.” Said Mycroft, in a tone that reeked of authority, knowledge and power. “I can assure you, your father will be arriving shortly”.

\-------

The Case of the Cyan Koala ended abruptly on a bridge in Blackfriars before a sleek black town car arrived, with a silent request for John and Sherlock to visit Mycroft. John was glad that he got a chance to sit down at least, as his previous case consisted of him chasing Sherlock around London for hours on end.  
Once Sherlock and John arrived, they were manoeuvred through a labyrinth of hallways before being invited into Mycroft’s office by his PA. Inside sat the government official himself and a teenaged girl, dressed rebelliously with black skinny jeans, a torn olive green band tee with a black long sleeve shirt underneath and a pair of beaten Chuck Taylors. A bandage covering her loft wrist was poorly concealed by the long sleeved shirt. Her face looked worn and tired and her hair was black and poorly straightened, making the fact that her hair is usually curly obvious. She had a slight resemblance to Sherlock, but the exterior paint distracted John from that thought. Her fingers were taping on the chair almost obsessively, making the fact that she has an envious disposition, obvious.  
Without even taking a moment to glance at the teenager, the detective questioned his brother with a sneer “What do you want, Mycroft?” before his brother answered back “Polite as always, brother mine. Despite how lacking your deductive abilities are compared to mine, I assume that you have figured out why you are here”, said Mycroft, his usual posh, monotone in place. “My daughter assumedly. Judging by our guest.” Said Sherlock, only then did his gaze avert from his brother to the teen.  
A look of shock slid onto John’s face, removing his past look of annoyance due to their summoning. “Daughter?! Since when do you have a daughter?” he looked to Sherlock, “For the past fifteen years”, commented Sherlock, not realising the context of the question.  
“You never mentioned it”.  
“You never asked”.  
Mycroft interrupted the conversation between the flatmates, as it was beginning to get heated “Due to past events a situation has occurred where, especially seeing that your illegal recreational habits have ceased, Sophia would be best off in your custody. That’s if you believe you can control a teenager”.  
“Do you really believe that I can look after an adolescent?” questioned Sherlock.  
“With the aid of John and your landlady, I believe that you are the best hope for Sophia. After all, both of you are so similar, there is a possibility that you could teach her a lesson or two.” Mycroft explained, before continuing “Thought you will have to focus on helping her catch up of schoolwork, as despite her intelligence, she is quite behind on some of her course work, and she does not have the backbone knowledge that going to school for the past three years would of given her. She is at quite a disadvantage.”  
John looked down to Sophia, who was plucking at the strings of the hole in her pant leg, ignoring the Holmes’s brothers’ conversation. Despite the fact that John lacked the ability to deduce, the fact that Sophia had a past was obvious from her mannerisms and her appearance. Sherlock and Mycroft then decided on Sophia’s living arrangements. She would live at Baker Street and spend Sundays with Mycroft or elsewhere as a break from the havoc of 222B. Sophia’s possessions which fit in a backpack were retrieved before they left to go home.  
Part of Sophie was slightly shocked by how 221B looked. Another part of her expected it to look like a science research facility and an ancient library were merged. Sophia immediately fell in love with her new home. It was the first place she had lived in for years where she got her own bedroom, which was on the top floor across the landing from John. As she stepped into the apartment where John and Sherlock had already sat in armchairs across from each other, Sophia was left hanging at the door, before John invited her into the apartment, and insisted that she sat on the leather couch against a wall with classical vectorial wallpaper that clashed with the other wallpaper in the apartment. She sat on the edge of the couch tapping her index and forefingers on the arm of the chair. Sophia gazed around the apartment, Skull on mantel, violin, a bison with headphones…  
“So… what do you do in your free time?” questioned Doctor Watson  
Sophia shrugged before a slightly belated response. “Read… I like science, it’s a good distraction from… everything” she muttered in quiet voice, before continuing observing 221B. After an awkward silence, she spoke up again. “Where is my room?’’ she questioned, hoping to escape.  
Sherlock spoke up “Upstairs, would you like me to take you up there?”  
“I think I can manage” she before exiting the living room and despite her objection, Sherlock followed.

\-------

“It’s not much, but it’s something”’, Sherlock answered. The room contained a mattress pushed up against a wall with some floral sheets folded at the end with a pillow, and deep blue curtains. The walls were a shade of light blue with Victorian wallpaper on one wall. “I was thinking we could do a shop for some for some furniture and accessories for your room tomorrow or Monday, if you would like”.  
“The room is fine, I’ve lived in much worse trust me.” Said Sophie, before moving the bedding and sitting at the end of the mattress.  
“Look Sophie, I realise that I should off made you a bigger part of my life before now...” begun Sherlock who was being rather awkward due to the situation, before Sophia interrupted.  
“You were too busy being a drug addict, I realise.” Said Sophie, before continuing “Its fine, don’t apologise”. Sherlock took this as a request to leave.

Sophie removed the backpack from her back, before unpacking. She searched through her possessions, before making a mental list of what she owned  
\- 2 t-shirts, both well worn  
\- 1 pair of jeans, torn  
\- 1 pair of shoes, broken  
\- 1 long sleeved shirt  
\- £5  
\- 1 hoodie  
\- ½ pack of cigarettes  
\- 1 lighter  
\- 1 bra  
\- 1 underpants  
\- 1 pair of socks, mismatched  
\- 1 backpack, torn and worn.  
Most of her possessions would need replacing soon. She moved from where she was sited, pulled her hoodie over her shirt and opened the window, a light shiver flowing though her. She perched on the windowsill, and lit a cigarette, attempting to wash away the engulfing nerves and unsettledness.  
Once entering the living room again, Sherlock curled up on his chair, across from John who had a cup of tea clasped in his grip. After a few moments of silence John spoke up “Why did you never tell me that you had a daughter”. Sherlock shrugged, averting his glaze. “Ok how about a different question, why did you never offer to let Sophia live with you, even before I was your flatmate?”  
“Even if I wanted Sophia to live with me before you moved in, Mycroft would of never aloud it, he didn’t consider me ‘stable’.”  
“Then why didn’t you try to become stable? She is your daughter!” said John, frustrated and angry.  
“You don’t understand John, all Sophia represents to me is my past, which is something I wish not to dwell upon”  
“And whose fault is that?” Said John, who was getting rather disappointed with Sherlock. After a moments silence, Sherlock spoke up “I was thinking, maybe we could take her out tomorrow, get her some furniture and some new clothes. Mycroft offered to pay”.  
“It’s probably a good idea, she’ll probably also need some school, supplies. What day does she start at school?”  
“Thursday, god she’s going to be behind on work.”  
“You’ll probably have to work with her on school work in the afternoons.” Said John  
“We have a meeting with her principal and some of her core teachers on Thursday, they’re going to try to figure out what to do, from now on in.” Sherlock said, before continuing “Personally, I’m more concerned that the way Sophie’s peer treat her and boredom will make her turn back to old habits.” 

\-------

Sophia slipped her belongings into her backpack, after being perched on the windowsill of her room for a significant amount of time. The entered the flat to find John typing away on his laptop, and Sherlock working on an experiment at the dining table.  
“Could I possible use the shower?”  
“Of course,” responded John before Sophie headed through the kitchen to use the bathroom.  
Before she could make it to the bathroom, Sherlock mumbled “Don’t smoke in the house” John immediately looked up from his laptop “What?” John questioned,  
“Relax, I opened a window” She mumbled, before existing the room. Sherlock nocked on the bathroom door before she could even begin to prepare for her shower. She opened the door  
“Yes?”  
“Do you need something to sleep in?” Sherlock questioned and she nodded before following him down the hallway to his room. He picked a soft cotton shirt and some pyjama pants. Sophia kindly thanked him and left for her shower. She entered the bathroom, undressed and removed the bandages from her wrists and thighs that covered the thick angry scars that covered her body. She traced the track marks that trickled down her wrists. After a long and hot shower, Sophia bandaged her arms and thighs again before dressing in the clothes Sherlock left for her. Despite her willowy figure the clothes were too long and were quite loose fitting. The bandages on her arms were showing and the beginning of her track marks. Sophia put her bag back into her room and sat in their lounge room. Sherlock had continued his experiment, and John was still typing. He looked up as she sat on the couch and stared at her wrists for at least a minute before clearing his throat and speaking up  
“Sherlock said that we were going to go out and do some shopping tomorrow” Sophia simply nodded. “I was thinking we could pick out some school supplies also, seeing that you have school on Thursday”.  
“Okay”  
“I was thinking that we could have Chinese for dinner, if you’re interested?”  
Sophia responded “I’m not really hungry, I think I’m going to head up to my room early.”  
“Okay, night” said John, but she didn’t respond as she had already headed up to her room.  
John turned to Sherlock “I think we should take Sophie to a councillor”.  
“Should we speak to her about it in the morning?”  
“I think so” said John  
“Okay”  
As soon as she got to her room, Sophia laid on the mattress and attempted to resist the urge to escape.


End file.
